Rise of Blackarchnia
by robo-pie
Summary: After her incident with the spiders, BA is forced to live like the giant arachnids on the organic planet. However, she gets captured by the Decepticons and is given th chance to join their ranks. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Blackarachnia: Chapter 1

They always hissed when she walked by. These giant, eight-legged organic creatures were territorial and aggressive, much like her own growing temper. Elita One-or rather the mutated result of the former cadet-learned to ignore such behaviors. Ever since she was pinched by those filthy cretins, the femme unwillingly started to become one of them. She made her own nest not far from the Decepticon ship, spun webs for prey, and hissed at possible competitors. Deep within her processor she would never have acted like such an animal. Yet her organic half seemed to control her actions; it was something called instinct

And today one instinct told her to quickly reach the ship. A great fervor pushed the techno organic onward with a rush. Nothing stopped her, not even the urge to pounce on a small mammalian creature her new appetite so disgustingly craved for since that day.

Shaking her head she continued. For some odd reason her nest didnt feelsafe. It was like she needed to move to a new home. Looking around, she saw she wasnt the only one making the migration. Though some went in different directions, all was on the move. A sudden burst of adrenaline suddenly made her run. As she was sprinting, she caught a glimpse of herself in a large crystal commonly found on abandoned webs. She now had two slits dead centered on her face bringing in air, sharp teeth jutting from her mouth, and a pair of pincers dangling over her shoulders from her back. But to her, the most bizarre was her four, red eyes. Not optics, but eyes.

Again she shook her head and resumed towards her destination. Luckily no bot, Autobot or Decepticon, was here to gaze on her hideous features.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!

The explosion was so powerful and loud she fell flat on the cold ground. Bringing up her head and catching her breath(she still wasnt used to the whole breathing deal) she saw the old Decepticon war ship. Sighing in relief she transformed into her organic mode and hid in the barely lit main bay inside. She found the safest corner she could find and nestled herself in there. _What could have caused that blast? What organic could even do that?_

__

Maybe it wasnt organic

Interrupting her thoughts was a screeching, high pitched yell just outside the ship on the platform.

BACK! GET BACK YOU FILTHY ORGANICS!! A series of laser blasts followed, as did the squeaks of some unfortunate arachnids. In no time the sound of doors slamming and footsteps was heard. A figure ran into the main bay and hurriedly closed the door. All the spider bot could see was the outline of the mech, but right away she knew he was Decepticon. Wings could be seen jutting upwards on his back.

Although no longer feeling friendly towards Autobots, she wouldnt make her presence known to this Decepticon. She kept to her corner, ready to strike of necessary, as the dark figure called to his comrades on his comlink.

Lugnut you big buffoon of a robot! Dont you know how to land a ship? he screeched. _His voice could get annoying, _thought the femme.

There was a pressured pause, and then he snapped,I dont want your worthless excuses! I need you and that crazy three-faced Blitzwing to get me out of this me-! I mean, I could always do it _myself_, but I wouldnt want anyone on the Nemesis to wait for their wonderful second-in-command. The hiding spider couldve sighed at the gloating remark, but dared not to under her circumstances.

Dont contact Megatron!, he blurted nervously. Then he added more confidently, Howd you think hed react to the mistake made by his most loyal servant? A sneer and a threat, and it seemed to get the bot what he wanted.

Good. Im in this abandoned vessel a few miles down, but youll be able to track my energy signal. Oh, and watch for spiders, he jokingly added.

With that out of the way, he turned around and began to pace. She caught her breath when he got closer to her, but relaxed when he walked away. Still, even if she made the slightest sound or budge, the already tense Decepticon would blast her to bits.

Unfortunately, the techno organic realized she was sitting just in front of a chair the mech decided to sit on. _Good Primus, this isnt fun. _While thinking this the bot started to tensely shuffle his servos on the ground, unknowingly kicking up dust and stray web strings into the arachnids face.

__

Hold it in! Dont do it!, she mentally urged. A great itching pressure building up in her nostrils, and from previous hunting screw ups, she knew this wouldnt help her situation.

AHH-CHOOO!

AHHHHHH!!!!

She scuttled away just in time as the bot fired his laser canon at her. A stray blast hit an awning and landed on the spider. Just as the Decepticon got nearer and aimed for the kill, she transformed back to robot mode ready to attack. However, her attacker only stared dumbstruck at the outline of her slender frame, jaw open and his red optics wide. Taking advantage of his surprise, she carefully walked up to the mech and placed a servo on his chest.

Now why would you want to slag a poor and innocent femme like me? she purred, stroking his wing with her other hand.

Uhhhh

__

This is too easy, she thought, and pierced him with her venomous pinchers. He gave out a small yelp before hitting the floor with a satisfying thud. While chuckling a her minor victory, heavy footsteps were heard thundering towards the main bay. The moment two other Decepticons bursted in the room, the spider-bot automatically placed a hand on the unconscious bots arm and soon she had her own laser cannon. She immediately opened fire on the trespassers despite her mild shock at how she still had her old power.

One Decepticon was around the same height as her victim, but had broad shoulders and wings facing downward. The other was so huge and massive it was a wonder how he got through the door. Through these split second observations, she began planning her strategy. The femme lunged at the biggest first and managed to paralyze him. He would get up later, but for now she would concentrate on his friend.

She jumped off the giant as the other began to fire both heat and ice blasters. After firing back and continually jumping out of the way of the blasts, her opponent face actually _switched_ from a cool, icy face to a red and angry one.

You pezky freak! Vill you stand still?!

__

A face changer? He must be Blitzwing

Soon the code for her laser cannon wore off and the techno organic was forced to charge directly to him. She jumped and kicked him in the chest causing the mech to fall on his back. Just as she was about to give him another good kick, Blitzwing sat up and blasted her with a thick chunk of ice. This time the arachnid was on her back, and she quickly brought up her head.

The last thing she saw was the wrathful, gap-toothed Decepticon and his fist.


	2. Chapter 2

Wincing from a bright light, the femme slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the side of her head and felt the tender spot where Blitzwing punched her. _Ow, what a hit_, she thought, letting out a small moan.

"Gut, your vaking up," spoke an icy voice. He grabbed her upper arm in a firm grip and forced her to her feet. The groggy arachnid attempted to free herself but only ended up hurting herself more than Blitzwing. Impatient and irritated, icy switched to angry again.

"Listen you organic haf breed! Megatron vanted to see you ze moment you voke up!"

"MEGATRON?!" she shrieked, taking in her surroundings for the first time. It appeared to be a medbay, but contained Decepticon tools, supplies, and instruments. Obviously she was aboard the Nemesis, the ship that carried the one bot she was raised to despise. When she shook herself out of the shock, she realized that Blitzwing had dragged her out of the room and down the hallway. She again started her struggle against the much bigger and stronger mech.

"Let go!" she demanded.

"One more pipe and I'll crush ze slag out of your head!" yelled the angry face. But then it switched over to a black, jack-o-latern like face.

"Yez, and zen ve'll dump ze remains to ze buzzards! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Undeterred the techno organic still attempted to pry herself free. Patience running thin the angry Blitzwing took control again and slammed her face first into a wall. While she was pinned, she felt a shock go through her body and realized the Decepticon had put her in stassis cuffs, hands behind her back. Now she was completely defenseless, and her organic half did not seem to react well to the shock. She was so limp Blitzwing had to throw her over his shoulder.

"Too bad you can't be zis quiet all ze time," sneered Icy.

The rest of the walk was a blur to the poor spider-bot. All she could remember was the dimly lit hallways and the painful ride on Blitzwing's hulking shoulders.

A slam to the floor brought her back to her senses. She rested on her knees and grimaced from a tiny shock the cuffs gave her. Looking up, she slightly gasped at what she saw seated in front of her: Megatron.

He was much taller than she imagined, much more fierce looking than any picture at the Autobot Academy could ever show. His eyes narrowed and seemed to frown downwards on the terrified femme.

"Who are you?" inquired the leader.

"What's it to you?" snapped the spider-bot with all the courage she could muster. A large foot slammed next to her with a thunderous boom.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE GLORIOUS AND MIGHTY MEGATRON?"

"Lugnut," Megatron said coolly, "step away. I'm sure you wouldn't want to get stung by this widow again." The massive Decepticon shuffled away in embarrassment as a mech standing next to his leader snickered. She noticed it was the first one she knocked out first in the brawl.

"You're one to laugh Starscream. She managed to sting you _and _steal your weaponry codes." The second-in-command quietly scowled and crossed his arms. It was obvious Starscream was not the most avid fan of the Decepticon.

Turning back to the techno organic, Megatron again asked for her name.

"Who are you?"

The prisoner pondered over the question. Frankly, she did not feel like Elita One. She was a scientific question now, not a promising cadet. Looking at Megatron straight in the optic, she answered.

"A long time ago," started the femme, "I was Elita One. But she was left to die, and so she did. I have no true identity now."

Megatron continued to look at her in the face even when she lowered her eyes. She couldn't help but feel herself burn up, aware her face was anything but pleasant. The outsider was ashamed to have a Cybertronian gaze upon the organic mess.

However, beauty was not on the Decepticon leader's processor. After a small moment of silence he spoke again.

"I am not sure how you came to be, or how your former self 'died'. But I do know I can give you a true name, with a much better life than the one you live on that organic planet."

All four eyes widened. How could the supposed devastator of the universe help a freak like herself? This had to be some trick or joke…

"How?" she asked. Megatron gave a small grin.

"By joining the Decepticons of course. With good training you could become a strong and fearful warrior."

The other officers looked skeptical, and the techno organic shared their doubt. Once she was promised the chance to become a great soldier when she entered the Academy. However, she was no longer an Autobot; she wasn't even fully Cybertronian anymore. And becoming a top warrior under a powerful leader didn't sound too bad either. This could be a chance at getting back at Optimus and Sentinal.

"I'm willing to learn under your leadership-_my liege_," she quickly added.

"Wise decision," replied Megatron, "but I won't be teaching you. Blitzwing will mentor you in your Decepticon training."

Lugnut stood there dumbly as usual, and Starscream smirked at his fellow officer's misfortune.

"But my liege!-" started a confused Blitzwing.

"You will teach this techno organic since you're the only one who's able to control her. I expect a weekly report on her progress. You are all dismissed ." Megatron stood up from his seat and walked over to the giant screen, staring into the deep, empty space.

"Get up. _Now." seethed Blitzwing, forcibly pulling her up and out of the room by the scruff of her neck. When the rest turned to one hallway or the other, he clenched onto her full neck and brought her face close to his, which was now on Angry. _

"_Litzen you freak!" he threatened, "You do as I tell or you'll veel ze wraz of my heat blazters!" The femme could only gasp for breath in reply, and was dropped on the floor again. She felt Blitzwing uncuff her, and got a wild urge to run away as far away from the glitch head as possible. Then she realized that she was most likely light years from the organic planet, and she would only hurt her more promising future. Instead she got up and faced her new teacher._

"_So, where do we start?" she asked as neutrally as she could._

_Icy switched over and replied, "Virst, you vill address me as 'sir'. However, I'd say ve start wiz getting rid of zis blemish on your neck."_

_Looking down the arachnid saw that she still bore the Autobot emblem, much to her distaste. Suddenly Random took over and blurted, "Ooh! And zen ve can get a paper bag to cover zat hideouz vace!"_

_She could only sigh as Random pushed her down the hall, cackling like a maniac._


	3. Chapter 3

First Day of School! XD

The spider bot (as other Decepticons began to call her, along with half-breed and organic hybrid) took one long, last look in her greasy mirror. Last night Blitzwing managed to find an old battle helmet among the mess in the storage den. Despite the bipolar robots jeering and name-calling she felt unusually happy upon his findings. Actually, she hadnt felt that good about anything for a LONG time.

Then she rubbed the part of her neck where one of the ships medibots etched off the Autobot symbol using laser treatment. The patch still felt raw, but nonetheless she was eager to begin her new life. At least this would be better than hissing at other spiders and spinning webs all day.

Soon the arachnid was out of her cramped quarters and headed to the training bay on the lower levels of the Nemesis. On the way there, she tried to ignore the stares from the other bots. They were well aware of the news about how a techno organic was receiving special training from one of Megatrons top lieutenants. For the other Decepticons of lower rank, that was a sign of favoring. After all theyre stellar cycles of loyal service they grew a disdain towards her. If she was going to be a Decepticon, shed to learn to hide any sign of weakness.

Although it wasnt a far ways to the training bay, the hateful glares made the trip feel longer. She kept her head high and marched onward. When she was about halfway there, a small but sturdy mech stepped right in front of the arachnid.

Where you goin? he demanded, clenching his fists. The little bot was a few centimeters shorter than her, but still seemed to have an aura of dominance. This did not threaten the spider bot one bit.

A lesson, she spoke blandly. She brushed past the mech like he was nothing. He did not follow but the techno organic had a feeling that wouldnt be the last time shed see him.

Soon enough she reached the training bay and walked through the door.

And soon enough she felt yet another painful blow to the head from Blitzwing the moment she arrived. This time she was still online thanks to her helmet. Yet even a sturdy piece of armor cant protect its owner from shock.

Having fallen to the ground, she saw her mentor charging at her. The femme managed to kick Blitzwings chassis, but as she transformed into an arachnid and scuttled away her opponent already began to fire at her. When she peered back she noticed that Icy was still in control.

__

How can he be so calm?

But she didnt have time to think. Constantly swerving from side to side to avoid the ice and heat blasts the techno organic shot out some silk, having it lassoed to a railing. She swung on it and rammed right into Blitzwing. As he slammed into a beam the widow transformed back to robot mode and ran to pounce on the supposedly dizzy Decepticon. The split second before she could sting him, Blitzwing grabbed her pincers and flipped her over his head.

The wind had been knocked out of her and the femme realized how long it had been since she had fought or sparred with anyone (save the encounter on the old ship). The most she did all those stellar cycles stuck in those tunnels wall push of trespassers. This time it was a trained officer, not a pesky arachnid.

Still rubbing her chest, Blitzwing stooped over her and clenched her free arm, his face less than an inch from her ear.

Lezzon number one: Alvays ztay vigilant.

Yes sir, she said with clenched teeth.

Blitzwing shoved her as he let go and walked towards the opposite door. Quietly the student rose up and ran to him. When she got close enough she aimed and executed a round house kick to the mechs head. The little mission failed miserably when Blitzwing merely caught her foot. Wobbling and trying to release her ankle, the officer turned his head a bit.

Lezzon number two, he said with a smirk, nefer undereztimate ze enemy. He again flipped the femme over his head. This time she landed more gracefully even though it was not expected.

Continuing to walk out, Blitzwing added, At least you learned ze vigilance part. I expect to see you tomorrow.

The hybrid grumbled. Concerning the lesson, it wasnt how she thought it would be. Blitzwing just brutally beat her in a spar and gave her a couple pointers. All under a few cycles!

__

Some teacher, she thought as she exited the bay. When the femme started down the hallway, a familiar and annoying voice startled her.

Having fun on your first day of school? mocked Starscream. She walked on ignoring him, but the mech persisted.

Ah now, dont shut me out like that! With _my_ brilliance, you could learn to easily slag that bipolar bot anytime, anywhere.

Cocking her head back and flashing an innocent smile, she replied, Oh, like how I easily slagged you back on that war vessel?

Starscream stopped, his mouth opening and closing trying to find a snappy comeback. The femme laughed gently and continued her walk.

Maybe youre a bit too slow to be giving out tips Screamer.

I am not! Iwas justdistracted, thats all! he protested, folding his arms. The techno organic turned and approached the Decepticon, still smiling.

Really? she said as she caressed Starscreams chest with both her hands and pressing in closer, Did this distract you? She then laid her head on his chassis. For a moment it seemed he was accepting it. A second later he shoved her away in disgust.

Get your claws off me cretin! Starscream spat. The offender merely shrugged and walked away.

Have it your way little paramour

_I_ am Megatrons second-in-command, so you will address me as sir!

Without pausing she teasingly called back, Make me.

Starscream could only grunt and storm off in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Slowing down three-face?", the arachnid sneered as she dodged another punch from Blitzwing. A good deal of solar cycles had passed since she had first started her training. Now well aware of the mech's favorite moves, she could dodge them with more grace than ever before. She once even gave him a good sting!

"I told you insect, you vill address me as sir!" Angry chopped her neck and kicked her shin. Luckily the femme learned to deal with such blows that used to knock he out for good. Yes it hurt, but she would not back down, especially where there were other lower ranking Decepticons present. Blitzwing felt the techno organic had advanced enough in her training to demonstrate tactics to younger bots.

As she slightly crouched from the blow, Blitzwing clenched his fist for another punch. Without thinking she swerved her leg along the ground and tripped the officer by the servo. Angry was about to yell when he saw the spider bot lunge at him with her pincers. Instead he kicked her in the chest and sent her flying back. Before she could get up, Random stomped his servo onto her midsection.

"Oof!"

"Ew! Let me squiz ze spider! AHAHAHA!" Before Blitzwing got the chance, his opponebt managed to prick him in the leg, causing him to go numb in that area. Random stumbled off, trying not to collapse in front of the younger cadets. Turning his head, he saw the half breed executing a flying side kick targeting his chassis. Icy switched over and struck her with an ice blast. The chunk rammed the femme into a beam and landed awkwardly on her ankle. She tried to stand but nearly doubled over on her throbbing and swelling injury.

Seeing his chance Blitzwing quickly whipped out his stasis cuffs and forced them on his student. The arachnid hissed as she felt the shock, but was drowned out by the cheering cadets. She noticed the mech still wobbled a bit on the leg she stung. Grinning maliciously she lightly kicked him there and was satisfied with his goofy landing. The other bots abruptly stopped and tried to lend a servo to their officer.

"Juzt go avay, GET OUT!" roared Angry. The rest quickly exited the training bay without hesitation. Blitzwing glared at the femme and she could only shrug. Frankly she had grown used to her mentor's constant change in attitude.

"Get up you freak," growled Icy as he pulled her up by the arm.

"OW! Hey, watch it!-sir" she snapped. It seemed she sprained her ankle; being techno organic, she couldn't just get a new servo.

"Then get to ze medibay," said Icy. He uncuffed her and left the hopping arachnid to push herself to there by herself.

"Yes sir," she grumbled. Blitzwing smirked as he walked away to give his weekly report to Megatron.

The spider bot hobbled down the hallway cursing under her breath. She was used to this sort of treatment but it still wasn't fun. The last thing she needed was-

"Guess you isn't as tough as you show," sneered a mech behind her. He was the same short Decepticon who messed with her on the first day of training. She would have faced him but thought she would fall in the process.

"Can't you see I'm busy you grease stain?" she snapped. However the mech stepped in her way and made a threatening expression, looking her straight in the eye.

"The name's Muckruck Minor you hybrid," he barked, "and I'm surprised you haven't been slagged yet."

"Why should I be slagged…Muckruck?" she said surveying the black and brown robot. With her broken ankle, she would want to strike a certain weak spot in case he attacked.

"'Cause you're a disgusting animal gone lucky!" He exclaimed grabbing her arm. While he continued to yell she laid her trapped hand on the arm holding it.

"…typical, the hard workin' bot gets laid off, but the loser gets rewards!"

"Shut up you glitch!" blurted the femme. She held out her free arm and a strange sludge spewed out onto Muckruck. The mix was a dirty beige and and thick like mud. The minor slipped and fell on his rear end with a splash. The half breed than injected a hearty dose of venom into her victim. She got up and flinched at what she saw: an unconscious Decepticon runt covered in his own muck.

"And you thought I was disgusting…"

With that over with she managed to peacefully make it to a medibot. He was not huge fan of organics, nor was he knowledgable in their physique. Still he decided to give her a cast and advised her not to put too much pressure on it. The arachnid then wobbled herself to her quarters for a quick stasis nap. For Decepticons, they rested when they had the chance.

A while later Blitzwing called for her to a meeting room down the hallway.

"It's urgent, and it could…vell…help you into ze Decepticon army." He sounded as if he regretted telling her the opportunity.

"Yes sir!" she said. She walked as quickly as her ankle would allow, though it did seem to feel better. After all, spiders have a strong exoskeleton.

Soon enough she entered the meeting room and found she was not alone. Four other bots, one appearing to be an oversized femme, sat around a table with Blitzwing. She saluted to the others and took her place along with the rest.

"Megatron vants a small group to scout out a sector not far from ze Dersox Asteroid Belt. Ve believe zere is a space bridge that vill lead us to an energon supply storage plant near an Autobot base. If ve can capture ze plant and possibly ze base, ze Decepticons vill gain a huge advantage. Everyone here in zis room vill accompany me and set up a perimeter around ze space bridge." Blitzwing stopped talking, searching the table.

"However, it seems ve're missing a bot. No matter. All five of you and ze ozer vill meet me in ze platform tomorrow before ze vake up call." He stood up and left the room. Before he left he made one final comment.

"Oh, and you vill vant to introduce yourselves to my…pupil." With the meeting over with he left. The large femme then faced the spider bot and crossed her arms.

"The name's Strika," she spoke coldly. A bot next to her, who was more frog like, said, "Spittor."

Then a tall, ominous bot introduced himself as Oil Slick. A hulking and slow mech claimed to be Blackout.

"Come, we have work to do," said Strika. As they sat up and walked out the door, a squat figure was seen running down the hallway. He was covered in something, but the arachnid instantly knew who it was: Muckruck. Nonchalantly she backed herself behind Blackout.

"Ugh, what happened to you Muck?" blurted Spittor.

"That crazy hybrid attacked me with my own carbon-sleech! I'm telling' you, she's ain't good news."

"You don't say?" inquired Oil Slick. He eyed the attacker with a raised optic.

"Yeah well, I might as well worry about this later…what did I miss?" Muckruck looked up at Strika.

"Blitzwing and the six of us are going to this isolated sector to find a space bridge. Megatron and his sources believe it may lead to an energon plant," she explained.

"Really? that's the most I've don-wait, did you say six of us? Who's the extra?" He examined the group more closely.

"The no good organic hybrid, that's who," hissed the femme. She stepped up from behind her guardian with her hands on her hips. Muckruck Minor clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Both of them did not fancy the idea of working together on such a major mission.

This was going to be a very long task…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She couldn't believe it. After stellar cycles stuck on that organic planet and on the Nemesis, the techno organic was finally on a real mission. Not a practice one like with the Academy, but a true mission. It felt strange, actually, going on against the Autobots. They were her people after all. But now her feelings for those group of Cybertronians went completely neutral.

On Team Charr's small vessal, the Xerxes, the spider was assigned the position of monitor duty. Boring yes but at least she wasn't working with Muckruck. The minor was down in the lower level guarding the weapons supply room.

At the moment the only thing she had to do watch out for was stray space debris. Soon, however, she'd have to keep an eye out for Autobot ships and a space bridge. Nothing too exciting was happening at the moment so she turned to Oil Slick. Like everyone else he wasn't fond of her but was very civil nonetheless.

"So, do you know anything about fighting Autobots?" asked the femme. She was once an Autobot herself, but did not wish to expose that and she never saw real action either way.

"Well, they're not as fierce as they were back in the War, but they still have powerful weapons and superior technology. It won't be easy, especially with the Elite Guard personally protecting major space bridges."

Pondering over this she returned to the monitors. Her eyes stung mildly from the screen but focused on her task. Frankly she did not want to face Strika if she missed an impending attack. This was going to be a long solar cycle…

…

Muckruck stood before the door holding a small pistol. He was still aggravated a bit about working with that low life, but then she wasn't that different from-

The mech shook his head. No, she was completely different. Nothing but a freak. At least he still had a vehicle mode. Muckruck was happy he could still transform into the tank, and was even more surprised his jets still worked after that. Still, he feared someone would find out. Hopefully that hybrid would be more of an optic catcher than his carbon sleech.

_She is an optic catcher…_

_Stop it! He gave himself a mental shake. Thankfully Blackout came through and relieved him of guard duty. "Hey Muck," rumbled the slow Decepticon._

"_Hey," grumbled Muckruck. He gave Blackout the pistol and went to grab a drink of oil in the kitchen. When he got there he saw that Spittor was already chugging down an entire barrel of the stuff._

"_Save some for me you disgusting excuse for a Con!" yelled the bot. The giant robot was gross and low, even for a Decepticon. He gave a loud belch and and threw down the barrel. Muckruck scowled and got himself a cup before Spittor could get his greasy tentacles on more oil._

…

"_From what the half breed has reported sir, the only objects our scanners can pick up is an increase in asteroids. We may be soon entering the Dersox Belt and should find that space bridge by morning," Strika announced with enthusiasm._

"_Be patient Strika. Zere may be a patrol of Autobots zurrounding ze area, even ze Belt." Icy Blitzwing was examining a map on a view screen showing the Astroid Belt and the general location of the supposed space bridge. In his head Random chuckled at the thought of blasting through their enemy and Anger yelled for a full scale invasion. But he kept calm._

"_If ve are to make zis mission successful, zen ve need ze element of surprise. It is bezt if ve keep out of sight and scout ze area until ve find ze exact location of ze bridge." The oversized femme clenched her fist. For stellar cycles she longed again for the taste of battle. The only thing that could keep her satisfied was crushing an Autobot under her foot. Still she would not disobey her officer._

"_Very well sir. Do you wish to put a scouting party together?" Strika asked._

"_Yes. Muckruck is an expert at zat, so put him in charge. Blackout may be needed, and zat spider can use ze practice." Blitzwing then turned off the map and began typing in a report to Megatron. Strika stood were she was._

"_But sir, do you think that freak can be trusted?"_

"_Don't vorry, if she fails, she vill be dealt vith." Anger switched over and yelled, "She'd be blasted before she could say Cybertron!"_

"_Yes sir," Strika replied. She still did not trust that femme, and would want someone to keep an optic on her._

…

"_I NEED MUCKRUCK MINOR, BLACKOUT, AND THE HYBRID TO REPORT TO THE BAY."_

_Oil Slick gave a small smile and said, "It seems you finally got a chance." She quickly jumped up and got out of the monitor room. Finally she might be able to test her training. Despite that Muck was mentioned too, she felt excited. When she entered the bay she quickly acted cool and serious. Strika was just handing the two mechs supplies and threw one to the arachnid as she entered. She gave the pack a curious look, wondering what her new position was._

"_You three will scout the edge of the Belt and try to find the space bridge. Be wary of any possible Autobot interference. Do NOT attack unless you have been spot and fired at." When Strika finished her explanation she gave Muckruck specific coordinates to check and a map to mark findings. When Strika left the two other mechs rounded on the femme._

"_Alright you freak, listen here. We're gonna hafta take a small statis pod to land on our objectives. When we get to those points, STAY WERE YOU ARE!" Then Blackout grabbed her midsection and slammed her into the wall._

"_You watch for Autoscum, and we search!" he yelled stupidly. The techno organic growled, disappointed at her position. Of course she would have to stay in the vessel, her organic half wouldn't be able to handle the exposure of the vacuum of space. Even though she was on a scouting mission she was still stuck with monitor duty. She was then ungracefully dropped to the floor and they all boarded the pod. As she took her spot in front of the monitors, she felt like someone was watching her. She turned, only to find Muckruck glancing away._

_They then flew off towards the rocky barren space of the Belt._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Muckruck was more careful with his breathing now that him and his team were in extremely tight space. He was barely an arm's length away from the arachnid and barely a foot from Blackout. He didn't need all that much air, as the organic that infected him only slightly affected him, but the mech made sure no one would hear him take in the precious substance. While sure that his intake was controlled he looked at the map. Their first stop was nearby and he wanted to get this reconnaissance mission over with.

"Blackout, get the packs ready."

"OK Muck…" rumbled the big bot. He slipped out the door to the closet to retrieve their packs. When he left Muckruck turned towards the bored femme.

"You will NOT exit this pod, you will NOT leave that monitor, but you WILL follow any order I give you. Got that half-breed?" he spat. Without turning around she replied with a cold "yes."

"Good." he mumbled. The minor got up and before he left, he took a glance at the arachnid. She was tilting her head on her hand, causing her neck to bend and show just a bit of circuitry. Muck stared at the innocent exposure but pushed himself out to meet Blackout. Before he met him he popped himself an oxygen pill and tossed the empty bottle towards a incinerator.

When the mech left the spider bot turned towards the door and shook her head. Ever since she was sent on this scouting mission she felt as though she was constantly being watched. Oh well, maybe she was just getting claustrophobic in these tight conditions. So she continued on with her monitoring, receiving a recall every now and then from Muckruck or Blackout. Soon enough she felt her eyes stinging again. She switched on the auto alarm system and got up for a brief stroll. The femme grudged around the tiny ship. Looking around she wondered if this was really the life for her. She barley had enough sleep, she knew no one personally and no one liked anyways.

_Ok, now you're sounding like an overdramatic sparkling…_

Looking out a small window she surveyed the endless void of stars and space dust. The Belt reflected off vibrant colors and a distant nebulae gleamed off deep vibrant colors. The scene became to rich for the techno organic and soon she closed her eyes and slumbered into a light recharge.

_It was a strange dream, mostly since everyone seemed to be smiling at her in the beginning. She was merely walking around as if she hadn't had a care in the world. But then there was a great rumble as the ground below her began to shake. There was a loud bleeping noise too. It was more annoying than threatening but she knew that something was coming…_

"Ugh, shut up you morons!" moaned the drowsy arachnid. She limply shook her arm at nothing, not yet realizing what was going on. She brought up her head and still heard the bleeping noise and did feel a bit of shaking. A nano-click later she finally brought her processor out from the gutter.

The pod was getting boarded.

She ran to the cockpit and found on the monitor that an Autobot ship was indeed docking onto her own.

_Oh slag, Strika's gonna kill me if they don't…_

Worse, she wasn't sure if there was enough time to contact Muckruck. As if Primus was echoing her fear she heard a door bust open. Quickly she transformed into a spider and squeezed herself into a tiny compartment above the monitors. Right when she hid herself in a couple Autobots slammed open the door. They had their weapons up ad ready to strike as they swiftly surveyed the room. A confused look was expressed on their face plates. Both were wondering where the passengers were.

"Brawn to Rodimus Prime," spoke the smallest into his comlink, "it seems that, well, no one's here."

After a brief pause he said, "Yes sir. Hot Shot, we need to check every nook and cranny. Like any Decepticreep is small enough!"

_Oh you'd be surprised!_

As if on cue the taller one, Hot Shot, opened the compartment door. First his appeared almost bored like but at the sight of the spider and displayed pure disgust. He let out a shout before she stung the mech. As Hot Shot fell she jumped over his shoulders and pounced on Brawn. He punched her in between her eyes and sent her flying back. Before he could tack a whack at her, the arachnid transformed and kicked him in the chest. Brawn didn't even flinch from her blow, but was stunned at the transformation. She instantly stunned him and before running out the door, borrowed Hot Shot's flame throwers and Brawn's brute strength.

The femme tried contacting Muckruck through a comlink in the hall but he didn't respond. She growled and was about to return to the cockpit when ran into a red and orange mech with golden wing-like structures sticking from his back. He grabbed onto her but she sent her arm ablaze, causing him to yelp and jump back in pain. Before he could do anything she gave him a good hit in the chassis. He flew back to the opposite wall and went offline on impact. She blinked and realized how well she had done, thanks to Blitzwing's training. But she still couldn't fend for herself for long. From what the spider remembered on the monitor was fairly big, larger than the Xerxes. Sooner or later she'd get cornered and captured. But if she hid somewhere else…

_The Autobot ship!_

She went to where the two vessels were connected. Surprisingly, there was no one there. Hardly believing her luck she snuck onboard and hid in the storage area. She transformed back into a spider and rested behind a large pile of boxes. From the looks of it's dusty state, the Autobots wouldn't be using them for a while. Now she had to find a way out of here…

_But what about Muckruck and Blackout?_

_She groaned from stress and thought out different solutions. She could ditch them and steal a pod to return to the Xerxes, but the space bridge location was too needed and she would never have a chance at becoming a Decepticon. If she was to warn the rest of Team Charr she'd have to contact them on this ship. Risky, but it was the best alternative. The techno organic took a deep breath and looked for a way out of the room that wouldn't get the other bots attention. Fortunately there was a vent, and she quickly transformed so she could unscrew it. As she became a spider once again and climbed into the vent she heard a commotion going on outside. _

_Quickly she scurried down the vent and through some shutters she saw that Muck and Blackout were being dragged by the mechs she fought inside._

"_Shut up you Decepticreep!" yelled Brawn as he hit Muckruck._

_Now all she had to worry about was contacting Blitzwing and Strika for a rescue team. She took another deep breath and pushed herself to find the communications room._


	7. Chapter 7

She continued her way down the vent, occasionally peeping out of a shudder to see her location. The most interesting was when she saw a tall red femme having to give Hot Shot a big shot in the back. She suppressed a giggle when he made this painful and hilarious face. Brawn was behind the doc and was scratching his helm.

"Hey, Red Alert, is it possible for a bot to have an organic mode?"

Red Alert didn't stop her work and replied, "Well, I've heard theories, but I've never seen one. Why?" Brawn then explained what he saw before he was stung with the venom. The docbot turned around to face him.

"Really? Have you reported this to Rodimus Prime?"

"Of course, he said he saw something like it too."

"Strange…" Red Alert was finished with Hot Shot and pushed him of the berth.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we be looking for it?" snapped Brawn, "From what Ironhide told me that thing is probably aboard this ship! Where is that hick anyway?"

Hot Shot, a bit doozy from his shot, slurred, "Uhh, the comucation room? Maybe?"

Brawn grunted and walked out the medbay. The arachnid followed, and could only hope she would be able to contact Blitzwing before the crew journeyed too far from the Xerxes.

Stealthily she scittered in the vent following the short mech. In some ways he reminded her of Muckruck in temper and physique. Her thoughts drifted to the Minor and found bliss in thinking of his buff frame and black swirl designs enhancing his chassis-

_What the frag? Is this mission driving me insane?_

She cleared her mind and resumed following Brawn to the communications room. She saw him enter a doorway, but was stuck at a dead end. Carefully she snaked down an opening and transformed to her robot mode. She hid around the corner just as Brawn stormed out.

Taking a breathe, the spider bot stepped into the communications room. Stupid? Yes, but there was only so much time left and she sure the mech Ironhide would not leave the monitors knowing there was a Decepticon on the loose.

"I swear Brawn, I won't goof off so go yell at Hot Shot for once!" the orange mech turned around and gasped at the sight in front of him. Before she could sting him Ironhide was instantly covered in a ailver protective coating.

"OW!!" shrieked the arachnid. The end of her pincers were now screaming in pain but attempted to punch him. Not a good idea.

"HOLY PRIMUS!!" she yelped clutching her hand. That bot was harder than those crystals on the organic planet. Ironhide grinned arrogantly and tried to grab her. But if there was one thing she learned from Blitzwing's training it was to never give in. She ducked and tripped him by the servos. Though her ankle protested in agony the spider jumped up and stepped on his face as she grabbed some loose wires from a broken console. When he grabbed her leg the arachnid smacked the wires at his face and electrocuted his face. The shock left him without his silver protection and she took the chance to sting him.

When Ironhide went limp the femme immediately made a transmission to the Xerxes. To her dismay Blitzwing didn't answer, and it wasn't Strika either.

"Why, if it isn't the little hybrid," Starscream shrilled with a smirk. "We were beginning to think you and those other two were long gone."

She frowned. "Well, not necessarily. Muckruck Minor and Blackout are in the brig. I'm in the Autobots's communications room aboard some ship-"

"We know. It seems the Elite Guard set up a trap to lure the Nemesis and capture the entire crew. That's why Megatron sent ME to the Xerxes help with your rescue." Her frown deepened at the seeker.

"I'll send you the coordinates to the Autobot ship-sir. Meanwhile I'm getting the others out of the brig." She then heard footsteps running towards her way.

"But!-" started the second in command.

"No time!" The techno organic then sent Starscream the coordinates before cutting the transmission. That moment Red Alert and Brawn busted through the door and lunged at the arachnid. She kicked the femme medic in the chest, sending her flying into Brawn. When he got distracted catching her the stow away fled the room towards the brig.

_Ugh, where is it?_

She heard a grunt from behind a door. Skidding to a halt the techno organic grabbed hold of it and forced it open. Inside she found Muckruck and Blackout in stassis cuffs gagged with metal sheets. Haughtily she stepped up to the smaller mech and ripped off his bound.

"OW!" he yelped. The minor glared at her and growled. She rested on a knee and pretended to pout.

"What, not happy to see me?"

"'Bout time you got here you filthy hybrid!" he snapped. In truth he was happy to see her. For many reasons. However the hybrid frowned.

"Look, I'm only saving your skins so I can save mine. Do you want to get out of here or not?" For a brief moment the two had a tense stare down.

"Just uncuff us," he murmured. The soon to be Decepticon rolled her eyes and uncuffed him and Blackout.

"Come on, the rest of Team Charr and Starscream should be here soon."

"Don't move Decepticreeps!"

They turned and saw Hot Shot, Rodimus, and Brawn. Apparently Red Alert was tending to a stung Ironhide.

_Good Primus…_


	8. Chapter 8

The air around the Cons and the Autobots was tense, wondering who would strike first. Finally the techno organic was about to jump onto Brawn again when Muckruck pushed her out of the way. He then rammed head first into the short bot, allowing his comrades to attack Hot Shot and Rodimus.

While Blackout began to kick Hot Shot the arachnid focused her attention on the orange mech. From his fighting style she could tell he was an academy bot. More trained than his group, and definitely harder to hit. He flawlessly blocked any punch and blow that she managed to execute. She growled in frustration and decided to run for it. Besides, they had to be at the bay when the Xerxes would dock the ship. Muck was most likely thinking the same thing as he threw Brawn at Rodimus and both ended up crashing into Hot Shot.

MOVE NOW! he barked. Blackout and the spider ran after the Minor as they made their way to the bay. And sure enough the Xerxes was there, already docking.

Come on, come on! the widow muttered to herself.

You know we wouldnt be here if you kept watch like I told you to? snapped Muckruck.

Nows not the time you glitch! she retorted.

So Im the glitch? Since when did I leaves others do their impending doom?

Since when were you scared of Autobots?

Guys

WHAT?! the two chimed together.

Its time to board.

Muck and the hybrid glared at each other before taking a step towards the link between the Autobot ship and the Xerxes. However a shot of fire blocked their way to the other ship. Turning around the Decepticons saw the trio they beat earlier had caught up with them. By now the Con-to-Be was sick of getting chased.

THATS IT!! she screamed. First thing she did was pounce on the closest bot, Hot Shot. Instead of stinging him, she gave the mech a good kick in the face. Brawn then pushed her out of the way, causing the hybrid to fling towards the open space. True, she did not need too much oxygen, but the vacuum of space would simply destroy her organic tissues. Bracing for death she shut her eyes.

Instead someone had grabbed onto one of her pincers and threw her the other way. When she landed she saw that her savior was Muckruck Minor. But her surprise was cut short when Rodimus shot an arrow at her back, paralyzing her for the moment.

Mucks POV:

For the first time in stellar cycles the small con truly snapped. Ever since Muck first met the techno organic he tried to deny everything he felt towards her. But those Autobots forced it out of him. The mech roared like a furious tigar and fought like one. In no time the techno organoid managed to knock out not only Hot Shot but Brawn as well. When Starscream, Blitzwing, and Strika finally made it out of the Xerxes, they found Muckruck fighting one on one with Rodimus.

HOW DARE YOU HUET HER! he screamed, spewing his carbon sleech at the prime. Some managed to land on his shoulder, and he gave a yelp. The bacteria in the sleech was very harmful to Cybertronian circuitry, and was literally burrowing through his metal. Rodimus then tried to aim an arrow at one of the other Decepticons, but the pain was sharp and missed.

It was heading straight towards the techno organic femme.

Muck flew right in front of the blast and took the hit straight into his spark chamber, missing his spark by an inch. The Minor went limp as his loved one began to awake. She gave him a confused look as he traced her face and chin with his servos.

Im sorry he muttered out with sad optics. The widow shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly, she felt something for the dying Con.

No, we can get you on board! Please get up for me! Please! She tried to pick him up but the effects of the arrow made her weak. Muckruck only smiled and cupped the side of the widows face.

Youre so darn pretty babe, butgo,

MUCK PLEASE!!

Go! he snapped. Although his tone was angry his optics were begging. Just a short ways from the Autobot ship there was reinforcements. If she didnt leave now with the rest who were now boarding the ship, shed get caught.

Before she ran away, the freak gave Muck a quick kiss on the lips.

She ran on board and looked out at a window before Blitzwing took them to hyperspace. The last thing she saw was Mucks graying body.

OoOoOoOoOo

Aboard the Nemesis, Megatrons Throne room

This was it. After all that training, her chances of joining the Decepticons were ruined. There was no space bridge. There was no energon plant.

And there was no more Muckruck.

Except for his loss, everyone else had managed to return to the Nemesis with getting traced by the Elite Guard. Still, she felt like a failure. And here she was, about to get slagged by Megatron for sure

At the moment he was sitting on his throne. Like their first encounter he merely scrutinized her with those menacing optics. Like before she was on her knees bowing her head. Starscream was standing at his usual place, as was Blitzwing and Lugnut. This room was her deathbed, and she couldnt help but shiver at the thought.

Finally the tyrant stood up, casting a shadow over the femme in the already dim room.

It is time

__

Oh slag!

for your enunciation. Starscream did a double take at the leader, and the other two gaped in surprise. The techno organic snapped up her head and saw Megatron kneel down to her. Raising her chin with his forefinger and looking her in the optics , he commanded, Lugnut, give me the brander. The giant shok his head dumbly and grabbed a long metal rod that held the Decepticon symbol at one end.

Her spark pulsed at a high rate as she realized what was happening. For one, she wasnt going to die. Secondly, she was about to become a true Decepticon. But the most bizarre was how she was to get that emblem on her

__

Oh Primus, not my throat!

But Megatron had already heated up the symbol to a glowing red from his blasters. She began to hyperventilate when he thrusted the burning metal on that sensitive area. At first she gave a small yelp, but held back the scream. She was NOT about to give in to pain when she had already gone this far. Not after all that turmoil

Finally getting back to reality, she opened her eyes and saw Megatron handing the brander to Starscream with a smirk on his face plate.

Rise Blackarachnia, my new lieutenant.

And rise she did.


End file.
